custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The 2009 Season 13 present Barney costume (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Sing Along with Barney is a Custom Barney Clip Show and a Custom Barney Special for Season 3 aired on PBS on December 20, 1996, and then, It was released on video on September 30, 1997. It was a clip show of Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes. On August 14, 2007, it was later re-released under a different title, "The Very Best Sing-Along Ever", and It will be re-released again on January 7, 2014 under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ remember fun times from past episodes they had with their friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (cameo) *Booker T. Bookworm (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: Barney's Treasure Island Adventure) #Me and My Teddy (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Scary Stories (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: House Hunting with Barney) #This Old Man (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Taking Turns (Taken from: May I Help You?) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy (Taken from: Doctor Barney Is Here) #The Noble Duke of York (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Castles So High (Taken from: Stop, Look & Be Safe) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: The Treasure of the Rainbow Beard) #The Exercise Song (Taken from: The Exercise Circus) #Ten Little Fingers and Toes (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #The Barney Bag (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #If I Had One Wish (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #BINGO (Taken from: Let's Play Together (1992)) #Three Bears Rap (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #Skating, Skating (Taken from: Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This!) #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) #Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this special was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in the new material of this special was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in the new material of this special was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in the new material of this special was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". *The BJ costume used in the new material of this special was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in the new material of this special was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this special were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used in the new material of this special. *Since the clips from Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes are used, they used the Season 2 opening sequence for the Barney Theme Song, the Season 2 opening scene, some of the clips that were used in this special were used. And the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (with the Season 1 Barney doll, but with redesigned twinkle) used for Season 2 is used. And the Season 2 title card reading "Sing Along with Barney" is used. In addition, there's a Barney Says segment at the end, it uses the same Season 1 music for the beginning, the same Season 2 background, and Season 3 Barney for it, and the Season 2 Barney & Friends set, and they would use the Season 2 end credits. *In the Barney Says segment at the end of this, the clip of Barney in the playground was filmed in November 30, 1993. *Season 3's I Love You (which is known as the Late 1993/1994-1997 Bob Singleton arrangement) uses the same vocals from "If the Shoe Fits...", except the kids' vocals are cut off. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going down the treehouse stairs to the playground. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after they are done with "I Love You" at the school playground, BJ says "Thanks for a great time, Barney". Then Barney says "You're welcome, BJ". Then BJ says "Come on, Sissy! We'd better go home!". Then Baby Bop says "Oh, goodie!". Then, Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave to sparkle and dissapear. Then Barney says "I hope we had lots of fun today singing our favorite songs with me. Baby Bop and BJ joined us there, and you're all very special to me, because I love you". Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, he goes back to the treehouse. Then, this episode ends to the Barney Says segment. *When BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi Sissy!" after Barney and Baby Bop find him at the treehouse (as he is finding things for the camping tent at the treehouse), the sound clip of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was pitched up to +1 and the sound clip of "Hi Sissy!" is taken from "Barney In Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Before "This Old Man" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time Mr. Tenagain sang "This Old Man" with him and the kids. And Then, the scene where *After "This Old Man" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Noble Duke of York" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *After "The Noble Duke of York" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Castles So High" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *After "Castles So High" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time he, Baby Bop, Mr. Tenagain and the kids played "Ten Little Fingers and Toes". And Then, the scene where *After "Ten Little Fingers and Toes" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Traffic Light Song" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time Barney helped the kids make cars. And Then, the scene where *After "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time they and he kids rode the big city bus at Imagination City. And Then, the scene where Barney uses his magic to put on his city bus driver's hat on his head, and uses his magic to have a big city bus appear on the road, and then, he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids get on the city bus, and they put money in the bus bank to pay, and then, Barney sits on the bus driver's seat, and Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sit on their bus seats, and buckled their seatbelts, and then, City Bus Driver Barney prushes the city bus horn on the city bus strearing wheel, and then, the city bus starts driving as music starts for "The Wheels on the Bus". *the city bus horn that goes "beep beep!" where City Bus Driver Barney prushes on the city bus's stearing wheel that is taken from "Barney's Imaginary Vacation!" is a similar to *After "The Wheels on the Bus" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *Before "If I Had One Wish" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about the time The King wanted to go fishing. And Then, the scene where *After "If I Had One Wish" scene, Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ *This would be another time BJ likes to eat fruits and vegetables, like Barney does. The other times would be in "Barney's Best Songs (May 27, 1997) (which has songs from Backyard Gang episodes) and the Season 3 home video "Let's Eat Healthy!" (October 25, 1997) *After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in July 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in October 2007, It also aired on ABC in January 2008, It also aired on NBC in March 2008, and It also aired on Playhouse Disney in September 2008. *When this aired on PBS, BJ's Season 3 voiceover narrated both fundings. *The preview for this video is announced by Tosha's Mom who is played by J.D. Mosley. *The Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music is heard during the preview for this video. *When this video was re-released on August 12, 2003, It contains Hit Entertainment previews including *On the front cover of the original 1997 release, *On the back cover of the original 1997 release, there are lots of pictures including a picture of *On the front cover of the 2007 re-release, *On the back cover of the 2007 re-release, there are lots of pictures including a picture of Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 *(translates to "The Wheels on the Bus" scene) *Barney: Now, What should we do, next? *Kathy: I know. Let's go on a big city bus ride! *Michael: That will be fun! But, we don't have a bus. *Barney: Well, I know we could find a bus, If we use our imaginations. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Yeah, How, Barney? *Barney: Well, How about right here! ( Sing Along with Barney PBS Special Promo Transcript Sing Along with Barney Funding Credits Transcript (when this special aired on PBS) Opening Funding Credits *(we see the Corporation for Public Broadcasting logo) *BJ: Funding for this Barney & Friends special was made possible apart by grant for the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and made for support by Viewers Like You and by.... *(we now see the Chuck E. Cheese logo) *BJ: Chuck E. Cheese's! Where a kid can be...a kid! Yeah! Closing Funding Credits Release Dates *September 30, 1997 *June 5, 2001 *August 12, 2003 *September 14, 2004 *August 14, 2007 *November 25, 2008 *October 27, 2009 *May 4, 2010 "Sing Along with Barney" Previews Original 1997 release 2001 re-release 2003 re-release 2007 re-release Preview Script *Announcer: Get ready for lots of songs by everyone's favorite purple dinosaur. *Barney: There are lots of songs for us to remember, and we can sing them today! *Announcer: And his friends Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi Barney. *Announcer: And BJ. *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi Sissy! *Announcer: As they remember fun times from the past videos and episodes with all of their very special friends in our newest video special "Sing Along with Barney". Featuring 30 super-dee-duper songs including *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: B I N G O, B I N G O, B I N G O, and BINGO was his name-o. *Announcer: The marching, special *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: The Noble Duke of York, he had ten thousand men. *Announcer: The healthy, fun song... *Barney: I exercise. *Kids: I exercise. *Barney: It's good for me. *Kids: It's good for me. *Announcer: And the very best special time of all, *Barney: Oh, when we take turns. *Kids: Oh, when we take turns. *Announcer: So come along and sing a lot of songs with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ in "Sing Along with Barney". Now avaliable on home video from Lyrick Studios. Also soundtrack's avaliable on CD and Cassette whatever music is sold. The home of quality family entertainment. Scenes in the Preview with the transcript of the theme song that are place are * Category:Season 3 Videos